How scars are made
by dax0042
Summary: The crew of the Iron Vulture are behind bars. All they have to pass the time is to tell their story on how they became who they are. This story takes place after Scars of his past and scars never fade. Please leave reviews.
1. Big plans for Karnage

It was still hard for the Iron Vulture crew to believe that they were all behind bars now. Robbed of their pride by the Bruinwald family. Not only that, but Mad Dog had been sent to another prison, leaving them minus one man.

Sad really.

It was now April 15th, and unknown to Captain Don Karnage, his crew was going to throw him a surprise birthday party, but they had a few little problems they had to take care of first. In other words...they had no idea what to get him.

"I don't know what the captain will do if he isn't happy with this party we set up for him," Switchblade said as he blew up some balloons. "I mean, Mad Dog would know what to do for him. He has been with the captain since he was sixteen."

The other sky pirates nodded in agreement. They had to make this go right for their own sake, after all, letting the captain down was a very bad idea. That's when Hacksaw started to jump up and down.

"I know what I can do for the captain, I can break out of here and blow up one of Khan's big cargo ships," he said pulling out a thing of explosives. How he had the explosives with him was a shocker to the rest of the crew.

"How in the hell did you hide those explosives, Hacksaw?" Hal asked, as his jaw hung open.

"I didn't hide them." Hacksaw smiled. "I bribed the guard to get me some."

"But how did you bribe him?" Switchblade said scratching his head. "You don't have anything on you."

Hacksaw suddenly turned pale, as a cold sweat ran down his back. "You don't want to know," he whispered.

"If you had the explosives with you, then why are we still here!" Will snapped, slapping Hacksaw on the back of the head. Then another idea popped into his head. "Maybe, we could break him out and take him to a strip club."

"Hacksaw, I think that is the dumbest, most craziest, not to mention the most cheapest idea of a birthday gift, I have ever heard," Ratchet said pushing him to the floor. "Why don't we just give Karnage the explosives and break out of this prison."

Soon all the pirates were making plans to get the explosives to their captain. The only one who was not making plans was Dumptruck, he was thinking of his friend Mad Dog. The Great Dane missed his friend, very much. He could only hope that he was doing better then he was. As Dumptruck sat quietly, hunched over in his chair, the radio beside him hummed to life.

Inside the Captain's jail cell, Don Karnage was busy going over all his old escape plans—still trying to find away out of this hell hole they called a prison.

"So many of most brilliant ideas... plans..." Karnage sighed in disappointment, "and all of them for naught... if I had some of that wonderful C4, I would blow this wall down and escape!" he shouted, throwing a bunch of papers into the trash and started knocking things over in a fit of rage.

After Karnage trashed his cell, he then took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, but then something caught his eye. There on the floor was a photo of when he first became the captain of the Iron Vulture and there on either side of him was his first seven crew members. Dumptruck, Mad Dog, Gibber, Ratchet, Hal, Hacksaw and Will.

As he looked at the photo, Karnage began to drift off to sleep, and in his dreams he began to remember something of his past—and it wasn't something he wanted to remember.

 _Twenty five year ago..._

A young Donovan Karnage felt the morning rays of the sun creep through his window and warm him. At six years old, he was already sleeping in his own room. His life wasn't perfect, but it was good, or so he thought. The sound of his mother and father shouting caused him to frown. Donovan knew they were fighting again, they would do this for a few more minutes before going off in their own direction.

Young Donovan got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. His mother was at the sink, trying hard to hold back her tears. This was completely new to him—father had hit mother—and Donovan hated the look of the bruise on her cheek.

"Mommy?" he asked coming up to her. His mother turned and looked at her young son. "Why did daddy hit you?"

"I fell down," she lied. He knew it wasn't true. His father had indeed hit her.

She tried to avoid her son, but young Donovan followed her around like a puppy. And as Donovan sat down at the table for lunch, he asked, "Mommy, if daddy hits you again, do I call cops to come and take daddy away?" His mother put a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"No!" she said. "I don't want that."

"Why?"

With a sigh. The stressed out mother sat down beside her son. "Donovan, if your father was to be taken, who would be there to take care of me?" That part caught him there. Putting down the fork that still had eggs on it, Donovan smiled. "I'll take care of you, mommy."

He smiled as a smile grew on her face. It was a warm and gentle smile, one that her son loved to see. "I love you, son," she said and kissed him on the head.

"I love you, too," he replied.

The next day while Mrs. Karnage was out shopping, Donovan was coming inside after playing with his friends. There, lying on the floor was his father briefcase. He couldn't help but wonder why his daddy came home early from work. That was when he heard it.

"Yes, harder, I want it harder, Pete!" It sounded like moaning coming form his mother and father's bedroom. Donovan decided to investigate the moaning. The door to the bedroom was open just wide enough for someone to peek through. If Donovan had known what he was about to see, he would have just stayed outside.

There, lying down beside his father was a very lovely lady panther. They were kissing. What really shocked young Donovan was when his father had her ride him like a horse. It was so wrong of his daddy to do this.

"DADDY!" He shouted busting into the room. Both his father and the lady panther stopped and looked at him. "I'm going to tell mommy on you!"

"See you later, Pete," the panther said jumping off the bed. She quickly grabbed her cloths and ran out the door, leaving only a very angry father and son alone.

When Mrs. Karnage returned, a terrible sight was waiting for her. There, sitting on the couch was her son, covered in bruises. She was already running over to her hurt child. "Who hit you?!" she growled, to upset and angry to cry.

"Daddy," was all Donovan could say.

Things got worse between the Karnage family. Mrs. Karnage had been seeing her husband with other girls, some of them not even over sixteen yet, and when she tried to confront Pete, he would hit her. There were some nights when Donovan would hear his father getting it on with another woman. Then that would be followed by his mother shouting, screaming, etc.

Sometimes when Donovan was alone, his father would run his hands around his son's body. If he tried to take a shower or a bath his father would spy on him and taught him with sick sexual jokes. It was even getting to a point where is father would beat him just for not smiling at his sick jokes.

Donovan's life was turning into a living hell.

 _Four years later..._

A ten year old Donovan Karnage sat on his bed. Looking at the pistol he had stolen from his father's bedroom. Fresh cuts and bruises were visible on his arms and legs.

"Why does father do this to me?" he shouted loudly, tears ran down his cheeks. Karnage looked back down at the gun. His father never loved him, only his mother. The sounds of his mother's screams were heard again. Karnage knew what his father was doing to her right now. He covered his ears and began to cry.

"Daddy, please stop hurting Mommy!"

His bedroom door swung open and in stepped his father. Drunk and very angry. "You little rat," he growled, dragging his wife in and threw her on their son's bed.

Karnage looked at his mother, she was crying. "Son, don't look." Her husband then grabbed her and hit so hard that it knocked her out cold. But Karnage did look, and he jumped on his father's back. He bit him. He kicked him. But it was nothing to his abusive father.

"You will learn not to fight against me!" his father shouted before throwing Karnage onto the bed, then began beating him. But beating him wasn't enough anymore, so, Karnage's father tore of his son's clothes off, then his own. Karnage felt his father get on top of him and he screamed as his father held him down.

This wasn't happening to him. Karnage's own father was trying to rape him.

"You will learn why I am in charge and you are just a bit player," his father smiled. He leaned down and began biting his son on the neck. Every bite was freezing cold and more tears ran down Karnage's cheeks. His father then spread his legs and smiled, "Just relax, and fill in for your mother. I'm sure to enjoy your tight little butt."

Karnage opened his mouth to scream, but his father then slapped him. "Shut up!" he shouted and then began running his claws down his son neck, over his cheeks and a few on his chest. Then as his father began to take him... something in Karnage snapped.

And everything turned white.

Karnage's eyes shot wide open as he awoke in a cold sweat. The captain quickly inspected his body. There were no cuts or bruises on him. So far so good. "A dream," he panted, "It was all a dream."

With a smile of relief, Don Karnage picked up the photo of his crew. He frowned at Mad Dog who was on his right and smiling at him. "You betrayed us. You betrayed me, and for what? A silly little girl?"

"She was a pretty one at that too," a guard said taking a seat in front of Karnage's cell. "But what I want to know is how did you manage to find those jerks you call pirates."

The jail guard and the captain both locked eyes. Karnage cracked a smile.

"Well, I'll tell you."


	2. Recruting begins

It was sunny, tranquil day at sea on the old tanker _Retribution,_ off the coast of Dobbin Island, just a hundred miles north of Cape Suzette. A normal day, really. Occasionally a bit of fog touches the waves, nothing really big happened near this island, but that would be true if the new guy who was trying to make a name for himself didn't show up. His name was Karnage; the one and only Don Karnage.

He was now a handsome young man, just now turning sixteen.

He had come here to find and take an air ship of his own, but first he would need a crew. Finding the right men would not be easy, but here on Dobbin Island, he could at least find someone that suited his needs.

As the _Retribution_ docked, Don Karnage smiled and walked onto the dock. There were many people. As hard as it would be finding the right men, the young Karnage decided that the best places to look would be the cat houses.

Walking to where the all the tough men would hang out, Karnage couldn't help but feel sad because his killed his blasted father and left his mother all alone with nothing. Then he suddenly realized that if he did get a crew, how could he pay them? There was no way anyone would want to work for a nobody, but Karnage pressed on and looked at the sign that hung above his head.

"The Sexy Fur," he read, surely there was a man in here that would join him.

Inside the Sexy Fur, men were busy getting drunk with all the fresh new prostitutes that came in from Marvel Pass. No one noticed the sixteen year old walk in. He looked at men who would most likely be the right choice. There was nothing but old married men, drunk pilots who were just venting, and off duty police officers.

So far, there was no one that caught his eye. That was, until he saw a sick looking Dingo coming out of the bathroom. He had this glimmer in his eyes that sent a shiver down Karnage back, he had to find out who he was.

Walking through the crowd, Karnage confronted the Dingo. "Hello, I am Don Karnage. I am looking to recruit me some good crew members to share in adventure and wealth. Will you join me?"

The Dingo smiled. "I'll join, but only if I get to blow things up," he said.

Karnage smiled and held out his hand to shake the Dingo's hand. "What is your name?"

"My name is John Dell, but you may call me Hacksaw."

 _Hacksaw? I like it._ Karnage thought to himself. "Then welcome."

The two of them left to find more men willing to join. As the Dingo and Wolf walked down the street, Hacksaw began to wonder how he was going to be paid now that he was employed and working for Karnage. Karnage was wondering the same thing.

Now some might say fate has a way of showing good favor, and that was what happened.

"Alright, lets get this money loaded!" an armored truck driver shouted, as two bank guards walked out with four big bags of money. The two guards carefully loaded the bags into the back of the truck and returned inside to get the other bags, but they had forgot to close the back door. The money was now sitting out in the open, just waiting to be snatched.

"Hacksaw, you and I just found our first real pay day!" Karnage said, clearly happy that this was going to be a easy raid. Hacksaw already was running across the street. "He's my first goon and already doing a good job." Karnage quickly ran across the street and climbed into the back of the truck. As he gathered up as many bags as he could carry, Hacksaw kept watch for the guards to return.

They didn't have to wait long.

The two guards came walking out of the bank with some more bags.

"Hey, Karnage," Hacksaw whispered giving the wolf a nudge. "The guards are coming."

There was no way they could get away with the money in time without being seen. If they were to be spotted, then they would be sharing a cell together. But Karnage had a plan. When the guards came to the armored truck. They saw that the bags were all piled up in the back.

Figuring that maybe the driver had moved the bags, they finished loading the bags up. When the last bag of money was in, the guards closed the door and locked it.

Karnage and Hacksaw had somehow hid under the bags of money. As the two crooks got their feet, the truck started up and drove down the highway.

 _Two hours later..._

"16,000. 16,500. 17,000." Karnage counted as he sat at a table in the run-down hotel room he now shared with Hacksaw. He smiled a big toothy grin as Hacksaw finished making them some food. Hacksaw placed a plate of red beans and rice in front of Karnage, but he was more focused on counting the money then eating.

The Dingo shrugged because it didn't bother him that Karnage wasn't eating his food. So he removed his vest and sat down on the couch. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, thinking about what he would use his share of the money for. Suddenly!...

 _Knock. Knock._ Someone was knocking on the door. Both Hacksaw and Karnage jumped to their feet. Was it the cops? They didn't have a clue.

"Hacksaw! See who it is," Karnage gasped as he quickly stuffed the money back into the bags and tossed them into an open closet. Hacksaw opened the door a crack and saw a really fat tan cat looking back at him.

"Can I help you?" the Dingo asked politely.

The cat nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you and your friend would be willing to let me join you guys. I saw how you two robbed that armored truck without using any weapons." Hacksaw acted liked he didn't know what the cat was talking about.

"What money? Because I think you got the wrong hotel."

"Hacksaw, will you let him in, please?" Karnage said taking his seat back at the table.

The cat stepped in. Hacksaw closed the door behind him and locked it.

Karnage pointed to the empty seat in front of him. "Sit."

"And I'm sitting," the cat announced.

"Okay, first off, I don't want to know how you found out that I, Don Karnage and his partner Hacksaw were discovered to be the sneaky crooks that stole the money," Karnage started. Though he really did want to know. "You saw us jump from the truck with bags, didn't you?" Karnage paused. "Did you see us jump?" he repeated.

The cat thought for a second. "Yes. I saw you two," he admitted. "You and Hacksaw then came here, so I figured that you two would be looking for some extra help."

Honesty was the key thing that Karnage loved. "What is your name, that I may call you by?" Karnage asked the cat.

"Hal Devin." the cat said.

"Well, Hal..." Karnage said as he got up out of his seat and walked around. "Do you have what it takes to join up with me? Like Hacksaw, I had to see if he would be worthy of working with me. He was. But now I must see if you are worthy to be one of my noble pirates."

"I'll prove I'm worthy," Hal stated. The boldness in his voice said a lot more about him then one would know.

"Then let us three go and find something to steal." Karnage smiled. "Or a rich family house to rob," Hacksaw added as the they left the hotel.

Hal knew of a house they could rob. The home of the wealthy bachelor, John Vandersnoot. His home was on a quiet street lined with tall palm trees in the fancy Dobbin Island suburbs. The people who lived on the street tended to be well-off. They loved to travel during the spring time.

Karnage, Hacksaw, and Hal sat in the dark van across the from the Vandersnoot house and hoped that John Vandersnoot would be alone this night.

"Just think," said Don Karnage, gazing at the house. "By tomorrow afternoon everyone on this rick people street will be all at work. Leaving us a easy target."

Hacksaw and Hal both nodded. "Yeah, but what if John Vandersnoot isn't leaving tomorrow?" Hal asked, Karnage smiled.

"Well then, I better go and ask the rich man myself," he said. Hal moved back so Karnage could slip into the back of the van to change clothes.

"Yeah," Hacksaw agreed. "No sense in robbing the place if the house ain't empty."

A few minutes later, Karnage left the Vandersnoot house, a smile could be seen from the van as Hacksaw and Hal waited. It was clear that what Karnage had learned was good. Hal opened the back door.

"Well?" he asked helping his boss into the van. "Is John Vandersnoot going away tomorrow?"

"Yes, now lets just wait for the right time to plunder that house," Karnage laughed taking his seat back up in the front.

The next day, Karnage stayed in the van to wait for Hal and Hacksaw to return with all stolen goods. The front door opened and out came Hal and Hacksaw. The two crooks carried armloads of stolen goods to their van.

"It was nice of Mr. Vandersnoot to leave all this stuff for us to steal," Hacksaw said as he carried a brand-new radio.

"Yeah," said Hal, who was carrying a small box full of dinning room silver. "Real considerate."

When the three thieves returned to their hotel, they quickly stashed the stolen good and went to celebrate their big success.


End file.
